22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
EMians
=General Info= EMian is a catch-all phrase used to describe sentient beings composed of Z-Waves, so named due to the similarities between electromagnetic wave behavior and Z-Wave behavior. There are many different tribes and sub-species of EMian, most notably the FMians and AMians. EMians are extraterrestrial in nature and are believed to be the natural evolution of life found in gas giants such as Jupiter. EMian life forms are speculated to have existed on Earth as well. EMians are able to merge their energy structure into human (or sometimes even robotic) hosts, transforming both into a fused being through a process known as Wave-Change. Wave-changed partners often resemble robots, and are capable of much greater power, mobility and abilities than either human or EMian has alone. EMians must find hosts who either emit no Z-Waves, or have Z-Wave patterns that come close enough to match their own. EMians feed on Z-Waves or other Z-Wave lifeforms in a manner similar to how biological entities must ingest organic matter for food. EMian beings have the capacity to alter their frequencies slightly at will; this has the effect of allowing them line-of-sight teleportation through wave space, or help defend against attacks. Rarely, some humans have the ability to see into the Z-Wave spectrum; more often than not humans who suffer tetrachromatism (color blindness due to having a fourth set of rod and cone cells) can see EMians without technological enhancements. Normal humans can also occasionally see EMian life forms in certain naturally occurring Z-Wave hotspots known as Visual Areas. It is widely believed that human mythologies concerning spirits, demons and gods were based on human beings accidentally observing EMians, which gives some explanation as to why many EMians possess mythological names. FMians FMians are a type of EMian native to the planet FM. FMians are best known for their ability to possess human hosts - willing or not - in a way reminiscent of ancient myths concerning ghosts, spirits and demons. FMians specifically seek humans who exhibit negative emotional states (such as loneliness, depression, fear, frustration, anger, self-loathing, etc), as they are much easier to possess and control than humans who exhibit positive emotional states, or have close ties to other human beings for support. FMians can slowly consume a host human by remaining in wave-changed state for an extended period of time; this requires willingness on the part of the host to become merged with the FMian. When fully fused, the two become "two hearts in one body", able to exist as human, wave-changed form or FMian at will. Completely merged FMian/Humans will emit Z-Wave radiation in human form, causing disruption of nearby radio signals and sometimes electronics. Merged FMian/Humans have such precise control of their physical makeup that they can alter the frequency of their body parts at will. FMians are known as a paranoid, belligerent species, responsible for destroying their sister planet AM after the AMian people offered an alliance of friendship. The FM King, Cepheus, believed this to be a clever ruse intended to lull the FM people into a false sense of security, allowing for a sneak attack by AMian forces. After receiving Z-Wave messages from Earth through the use of the Brotherband, Cepheus believed Earth to be preparing to attack, and has sent his elite FM Warriors to destroy Earth using the planet-killer war machine called Andromeda. AMians AMians are EMians native to the planet AM. Due to the paranoia of the FM King Cepheus, planet AM was destroyed, scattering AM survivors across the galaxy. Chief among them were the three most powerful beings on planet AM: The Sages Leo Kingdom, Dragon Sky, and Pegasus Magic. AMians are benevolent in nature, and posses the unique ability to transform organic life forms into EMian beings. AMians are not able to forcibly possess human or robot hosts like FMians, but can establish Wave-Change forms through cooperation with their hosts. There are rumors that more than the Sages have come to Earth, though with FMian activity heavy, the AMian survivors present on the planet are not readily making their presence known. Category:Races